


Twenty random facts about Trowa Barton as observed by Quatre Winner

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took the idea of this type of text from a meme on the PoT fandom, and if I'm correct, they in turn, took it from the HP fandom. In short, I didn't start it, I'm just following a trend ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twenty random facts about Trowa Barton as observed by Quatre Winner

**Author's Note:**

> I took the idea of this type of text from a meme on the PoT fandom, and if I'm correct, they in turn, took it from the HP fandom. In short, I didn't start it, I'm just following a trend ^_^

1\. Trowa hates to wear socks. He likes to go barefoot around the house, and the mornings after a storm, he always goes outside and walks on the soaked grass. Quatre watches him from the window and has a hot cup of coffee ready for Trowa when he gets back.

2\. Speaking of coffee, Trowa likes to drink his coffee black, no sugar. But every now and then, Quatre puts a little cinnamon in the coffee. Those days Trowa has two cups.

3\. Trowa drinks coffee because he likes to, not because he needs it. Every morning, at seven thirty, he opens his eyes and starts his daily routine. Except on Sundays. On Sundays he stays in bed till noon, snuggled happily under the covers, and holding Quatre in his arms. On Sundays, Quatre wakes up early and enjoys watching Trowa sleep.

4\. Not having what can be considered a normal childhood, Trowa never developed a healthy fear of clowns - healthy, says Quatre, because every kid should have it -. As a result, no matter how many times Quatre explains it, Trowa fails to understand why when he comes home after a night circus performance, still wearing his costume and make up, Quatre refuses to have sex.

5\. This misunderstanding is resolved when Trowa takes a shower. Quatre usually joins him. However, a perverse part of Quatre wants to have sex with Trowa, at least once, _before_ the shower. Quatre would top.

6\. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Trowa is very vocal and quite responsive when he's aroused. Quatre enjoys touching Trowa's body, tenderly and roughly, hard and slow, and see what kind of sounds Trowa would make. When Duo jokes about how Quatre can play Trowa like a violin, he doesn't know how right he is.

7\. Trowa doesn't have a flute. He has never told Quatre where he learned to play and Quatre has never asked. Every time they walk by a street musician Trowa stops and listens. But when the instrument is a flute, he stops, borrows it, and plays. Quatre knows Trowa will tell him when he's ready, so he has a flute hidden in his office, waiting for that day.

8\. Quatre never knows when Trowa will share some intimate memory with him. It would appear that Trowa chooses random moments to give bits and pieces of information about himself; like the time he told Quatre about Middie Une during the last inning of a baseball game. But Quatre knows that, for Trowa, they are not random moments. As much as he loves his partner, Quatre doesn't fully understand how Trowa's mind works. And he hopes that he never will.

9\. Trowa doesn't wear a watch but somehow he always knows what time it is and he's very punctual. Quatre finds that spot in Trowa's wrist, where the watch would be, incredibly erotic.

10\. In his free time, Trowa likes to read Greek tragedies. His favorite is Prometheus Bound. Quatre took him to see the play when a famous drama group represented it in the L4 Metropolitan Theater. Trowa fell asleep.

11\. Although he stopped carrying a gun, Trowa never leaves the house without a small knife. Quatre knows that Trowa doesn't carry it because he needs it – he's perfectly capable of defending himself without the use of a weapon - but as a reminder of who he used to be.

12\. Sometimes, thankfully not very often, Trowa gets "My Darling Clementine" stuck in his head, and ends up humming it all day. Those days, Quatre works long hours.

13\. The only time Quatre was unable to finish a blowjob - and actually ended up in a madly fit of giggles - was because of the damn Clementine song. Trowa still hasn't forgiven him.

14\. Quatre has seen Trowa drink an entire bottle of vodka without a problem, but the one time they went for margaritas Quatre practically had to carry him home. After many nights out Quatre has concluded that lemon juice, not alcohol, is what gets Trowa drunk.

15\. Trowa's kisses taste like cinnamon, weather he has drank Quatre's coffee or not.

16\. The only meal Trowa would cook is breakfast, and he only does that for very special occasions. Quatre thinks it's a pity Trowa doesn't cook more often. Trowa's makes the best omelets Quatre has ever tasted.

17\. Trowa owns an old typewriter he bought from the circus' ringmaster. It has no ink and the letters have faded from the keys. Still, Quatre has caught Trowa typing, with no paper on the machine, more than once. The only explanation Trowa would give is that he likes the sound the typewriter makes when he punches the keys. Quatre wonders what kind of stories Trowa keeps writing on air.

18\. There are twenty-three scars in Trowa's body. Quatre has counted them, touched them and kissed them many times. Trowa still refuses to tell him which ones are a result the Vayeate exploding.

19\. When annoyed, Trowa likes to climb on the roof and look at the sky. Quatre waits for him downstairs, knowing that eventually he will come down.

20\. There are still many things about Trowa that Quatre ignores, and no matter how many new things he learns, Trowa can always inspire another question. It's good that Quatre likes looking for answers.


End file.
